Hero
by MrsMaxCarter
Summary: Millie's house gets broken into and she is sexually assaulted and she plans on keeping it a secret but her neighbours call it in when they hear someone breaking in and Kirsty and Leon are sent out to investigate, Max is the senior officer on the case, Max brings in Terry as well to help Millie.
1. The Attack

**Hero  
****Chapter 1 - The Attack**

**Millie  
**Me and the girls had decided that we were going to go out for a drink after work as we deserved we needed it, not because we had this horrible case we were working on today but because the day had been so boring and mainly filled with paper work. There hadn't been any drug dealers, murders or rapes today to deal with but then again that's a good thing we don't want to be doing them sorts of cases especially the murder and rape cases they just took a major emotional toll on everyone involved, we had the odd burglary case from a shop and we had a woman's purse taken out of her bag on the street but apart from that it had been quiet.

We walked into the pub and I got in the first round and brought it back to the table where they all took their drinks off the tray and started drinking them, I went back to the bar and put the tray back on the bar for the barmaid to take just then the door opened and Callum came in with Roger, Nate and Ben and I ordered them their drinks and by the time they came to the bar the drinks were waiting and paid for "Cheers Millie, I'll get the next round" Callum said and we all walked over to the girls and sat down at the table.

"It's a shame Kirsty and Leon have to work tonight" Mel said and she sipped her drink.

"I know, I wanted to talk to ask her what she was doing for her birthday next weekend. I was going to suggest maybe going out in Camden for the night or something" Sally said and we went into conversation about maybe taking Kirsty out for a surprise night, just tell her that we were going to just go to the pub for the night but then take her to the train station and take her to Camden. We had all wanted to go there but we usually had work the next day but next Sunday we all had the day off so next Saturday night seemed like the perfect time to take her.

Nate went and got the third round of drinks and I went up to the bar to give him a hand taking all the drinks back to the table, I stood next to Nate as he ordered the drinks and we had started laughing about something that happened at work when I noticed a man looking at me from across the bar smiling, I smiled at him and looked away from him "Nate that weirdo keeps staring at me" I said to him.

Nate looked over at him "Don't worry about him" Nate said and I just nodded as we got the drinks and walked back over to the table and gave everyone their drinks "Is he still looking?" Nate asked me. I looked over at the bloke and seen him still staring so I nodded "Sarge there's a bloke around there and he keeps staring at Millie" Nate told Callum.

Callum looked over at him and stood up with Ben and Nate and they went over to him saying something, the bloke held his hands up in a surrender way and left the pub then they came back over to the table and sat down "He said he's sorry" Ben said and I nodded at them "He looks like a right little creep" Ben said and we all agreed.

After another couple hours of drinking I decided that it was home time so I said goodbye to everyone "You got a taxi?" Callum asked.

"No I only live round the corner I'll just walk" I said.

"Well I'll walk you home if you want, I'm going to head home anyway" Ben said. Me and Ben started the walk home and I started shivering, I hadn't realised it was so cold "Here have my jacket" He said and took his jacket off wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Thanks Ben, you see you're a good guy… why don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked him linking my arm around his.

"I don't know, I just haven't found the right girl yet I guess" He answered.

"That's a lame answer" I said.

"True it is" He replied.

"So… c'mon what's the real reason?" I asked.

"I guess I'm just to busy with work" He said.

"You're not going to be one of them people that are 'married to the job' are you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I hope not but at the moment that's what it seems like" He answered.

We got to my house and Ben walked me to the door, I opened the door and gave him his jacket back and asked if he wanted to come in but he said he was just going to go home and crash out on the sofa so after kissing his cheek and thanking him for walking me home I went inside and closed the door behind me as he carried on walking home.

I went upstairs and changed out of my clothes into my pjs and I went down stairs and put the TV on and got myself a drink of water and watched some rubbish TV for an hour or so before going upstairs to bed.

A huge bang woke me from my sleep and I looked at my clock and seen that it was 4:23am, I was about to get out of bed when my bedroom door opened and a man stood there in a balaclava with eye holes and a mouth hole looking at me then he came over to me on the bed. He climbed onto the bed next to me so I tried to push him away but he was stronger then me and had pinned me down on the bed by my hands so I couldn't move, he put his lips to my neck and I started screaming.

I started kicking my legs and trying to get my hands free from his grip but he was to strong and I couldn't get free so I just carried on screaming hoping someone would be able to hear me but then the man removed one of his hands from mine and put a hand over my mouth "Shut up!" He shouted.

As my hand was free I took this as my chance to try and take off his balaclava but he knew what I was doing so he moved his head back so I couldn't reach and turned me over on the bed pressing my face into the pillow so my screams were muffled and he pulled my pj bottoms down and I kicked my legs again. He got off me for a moment and I tried to sit up but then I was turned over and a sock put it in my mouth to keep me quiet and he pulled his trousers down.

He left my house and I sat on my bed and brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees and started crying then I heard sirens, someone had called the police and who ever it was would know that this was my address "Hello? Millie? It's Kirsty" She said and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then Kirsty and Leon came in my room, they seen I had no clothes on so Leon left my room and Kirsty came over to me and put the quilt over me "What happened?" She asked and hugged me. I couldn't speak I started crying harder "Let's get some clothes on you" She said and got me some clean underwear out of my drawer and got me another pair of pj bottoms.

When I was dressed I went downstairs where Leon had made a drink of tea and had poured a glass of wine "I didn't know which you would prefer" He said as I sat at the table in my kitchen.

Kirsty sat down next to me "Millie I hate having to ask you this but… did he rape you?" She asked me and not trusting my voice I just nodded "Leon call CID" She said.

Leon left the room and came back moments later "Max and Terry are on their way down, they are going to keep things as quiet as they can" He said.

I appreciated the fact that they were going to try and keep this quiet but I knew that this was going to be around the station by the morning and everyone was going to know. I didn't mind if they knew because, I know it sounds selfish, but the more people at work who knew about it I knew that the more people would be out looking for the man that did it but then again I didn't want everyone knowing that I was weak like that.

"Millie you know the procedure, I need to ask you what happened. Are you up for that?" Kirsty asked and I nodded once "Tell me what happened from when you left work" She said.

"I went to the pub with Callum, Ben, Nate, Mel and Sally and then about nine Ben walked me home and I watched some TV and went to bed. I was woken up by a bang at… 4:23 the clock said… I was about to get out of bed to see what the noise was but then someone was stood in my doorway in a balaclava" I explained to her.

"OK what happened then?" She asked.

As I explained to her what happened she wrote it down in her notebook for when Max and Terry got here and she could give them all the details "When we told you to shut up, what did his accent sound like?" She asked.

"Local" I answered.

"What colour where his eyes?" She asked.

"Bright green" I said.

"Was he fat, slim, medium, muscley, scrawny?" She asked.

"He was medium height and medium build" I said.

Leon came in "Max and Terry are here" He said.

Max and Terry came into the kitchen and Kirsty moved so they could sit either side of me on the table and Kirsty told them everything I had already told her and showed them her notebook with all the notes in "OK Millie I know this is hard OK but can you think of anyone who might have done this?" Max asked.

"No" I answered.

"You went to the pub with some of the others, did you get any unwanted attention?" He asked.

"There was a guy who kept staring at me but Callum went over to him with Ben and Nate and he left" I said.

"Did you notice anyone following you home?" He asked.

"No, Ben walked me home ask Ben if he saw anyone" I answered.

I didn't want to go to the station to sort out the swab and examination so Max and Terry said they would drive me to the hospital and I could get it done there were I didn't know anyone, when we got to the hospital Terry went to the receptionist and told her the situation and I was seen straight away by a nurse who took me into a private room and she examined me and took a swab whilst Max and Terry waited outside.

**Please tell me what you think of this story.**


	2. The CID Case

**Hero  
****Chapter 2 - The CID Case**

**Max  
**Terry went back to the station when we dropped Millie off at home to start getting suspects and he was going to be there when Smithy and Stone showed up so he could tell them what happened, I made sure the relief wasn't to be told apart from Ben and Nate because I wanted to speak to the three of them about the bloke the spoke to in the pub because he's our strongest suspect right now. He was the only person with a motive to do this to her.

I didn't want to leave Millie alone so I stayed with her and she admitted that she didn't want to go up to her bedroom so I asked her where her blankets where so I could get her one but she said she had a spare quilt so I went and got that and put it over her "Do you want a drink or something to eat?" I asked her but she just shook her head "Want me to phone your mum or something?" I asked her and she shook her head no again.

I sat down next to her and she started crying, I wasn't good with crying women, I put my arm around her and tried to comfort her but I knew it was no use this was something that was going to take time to get over "Max promise me you'll do your best to get him" She said.

"I promise you not only will I do my best to get him, I promise you that I will get him and I will make him pay for it" I told her and she put her head on my shoulder obviously needing comfort of some sort and I wasn't the best person for this, I was probably the worst person for this. Terry was better at this then me "Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you?" I asked her.

"I want to sleep" She said.

She was exhausted and understandably so I got up off the sofa and got a cushion off the chair and put it under her head as she laid down on the sofa and I made sure the quilt was over her and she soon fell asleep. I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee and sat in the kitchen but I just couldn't get my head around the fact that this was happening to Millie of all people she was one of the strongest people I worked with and I never thought she would be a victim of anything.

The front door knocked so I answered it before it woke her up and seen Terry standing at the door, we went through to the kitchen "The bloke that was eyeing up Millie fit's the description and we've got him on CCTV waiting for Millie to leave the pub but he seen she was with Ben so he got on his phone and walked in the other direction… do you want us to pull him in anyway?" He asked me.

"Yeah it can't hurt having a chat with him" I said.

"Right OK I'll get Smithy to get a team together, it's around the station already and everyone is willing to do everything they can to get him. A lot of them have already said that if they need to they will stay on after the shift if we need them to" He explained.

I knew that Millie didn't want everyone to know but it was inevitable really it was Sun Hill station after all wasn't it "Alright well hopefully we won't need that" I told him.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"Not to good it's going to take time for her to get her head around it" I said.

When Terry left it wasn't long until the door knocked again but when I went to answer it Millie was already there, she opened the door and Smithy was standing on the other side of the door. She opened the door wider for him to come in and they went through to the living room "I won't stay long you obviously want to get some rest but I just wanted to see how you were" He said.

**Millie  
**Max said he was going to go back to the station for a while to see how things are going there obviously so me and Smithy can talk alone "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?" I asked him.

"No thanks" He said so we sat down on the sofa after I moved the quilt off the sofa "How are you doing?" He asked but before I had a chance to answer he spoke again "Stupid question" He said and I gave him a small smile "I know you didn't want the relief to know but… well it's Sun Hill isn't it? Well they know and they all send their love and Ben said he's sorry and he wished he'd come in" He said.

"Tell them thanks and tell Ben that I don't blame him and if he doesn't stop beating himself up over it then I will beat him up when I see him next" I said and Smithy just laughed and said he would pass the message on "Everyone keeps asking me how I am but I don't know how I'm supposed to feel after it. I have so many emotions running through me right now and I don't know which one to feel" I explained to him.

"It's a complicated situation with complicated feelings, you know that if you ever need to speak to anyone you can speak to me or the girls or if you want to speak to someone who doesn't know you then Terry can give you the number to The Haven. I don't know what your going through and I'm not going to pretend to know but my door is always open" He said and I knew it was always open, Smithy was a good boss.

"Thank Smithy" I said with a smile.

"I know you don't want this but I have put someone outside your front door and back door, they're in plain clothes and in a plain car so they won't be seen and if anyone comes in you'll have instant back up… just until he's locked up… he will be locked up I promise you that" He said.

Smithy left half an hour later and said to call him if I needed anything and I promised I would then when he left I decided that I wanted to have a bath so I went upstairs and ran a bath for myself but I had to go into my bedroom and get my towel, I walked in the room and stood there for a few moments looking at the bed and seeing all the covers thrown around the place. I looked down at the floor and grabbed my towel before leaving the room closing the door behind me and went into the bathroom and stripped off and sunk into the water.

When I got out of the bath I put my towel around me and grabbed some clothes out of my bedroom quickly before leaving and going into the bathroom and getting dressed before going downstairs and making myself some toast and a drink of water. I went and sat on the sofa and put the TV on but I just couldn't focus on anything I could think of is his bright green eyes stating at me as he… did that.

The door knocked for the third time that day and I answered it and seen Max standing there smiling at me so I opened the door for him to come in and we went through to the kitchen and asked him if he wanted something to drink and he said a coffee so I made him one and sat at the table with him when I made it "How's the investigation going?" I asked him.

"It's going well we've got a suspect we're just looking for him now to bring him in, he's known to us for assault and he's also got a restraining order against him because he was following a girl around and he tried getting into her house but she had a dog he ran off… it's the guy from the pub" He explained to me.

I was surprised Max had been the one that had been there for me, the one that I felt closest to right now, the only one I can seem to open up to. Max is not a guy that does feelings and emotions he is just a police man who doesn't get emotionally involved and he makes his arrests and does what he needs to, we were completely different but for some reason whilst I'm going through all this Max is the person that I can open up with and be honest with.

Me and Max went into the living room because it was getting cold in the kitchen and I sat on the sofa and Max sat in the chair, I grabbed the duvet and put it on around me to warm me up a little "I can't seem to focus on anything… all I can see is his eyes staring at me, how can one person have this massive effect on me?" I asked him.

"It's not him that's had an effect of you its what he did to you that's done this" He told me.

"I don't even think that I can go up to my room and sleep there anymore, I went in there earlier to get a towel for my bath and I just couldn't stop looking at the bed and seeing it all crumpled up and… I don't feel comfortable in my own house anymore" I said.

"Well if you can come and stay at mine if you want? I have a spare room" He suggested.

It was agreed that I would stay at Max's place for a few days to drag myself out of here and try to get back to normal or at least take my mind of it, I can't do that staying here can I? I went up to my room with Max and he stood in the doorway as I packed some things I would need and once I did that I made sure my house was locked up before I got into Max's car with him and we went to his place.

When we got to his place he showed me where the spare bedroom was and the room was already set up "Would you mind if I went to sleep?" I asked him.

"Make your self at home" He said and smiled before closing the door behind him.

I took a look around the room and wasn't all that surprised that the room was plain. Max didn't strike me as the type to have decorated his walls with bright colours, I put my bag down next to the bed and went over to the window closing the blinds then got into the bed and before long I fell asleep.


	3. A Day Off

**Hero  
****Chapter 3 - A Day Off**

**Millie  
**I had been staying with Max for two days now and he had been amazing to me, he had been working long hours since the attack to try and find the person that did this to me but I was a police officer and I knew how these things worked and I knew that someone like him was hard to find and even if he was found with the lack of DNA evidence it was going to be hard to actually get a conviction, everyone really was being really great to me not just Max but I just didn't want lots of people calling me and messaging me every few minutes to make sure I was OK. That was one of the things I liked about staying here with Max, we didn't talk about the attack unless I asked about the investigation, he didn't treat me like a victim but he treated me like a friend which was what I needed right now. I honestly don't know how I am ever going to be able to repay him for all that he has done for me these last few days.

The front door opened and closed and I went into the kitchen to see Max who had a pizza box "I didn't fancy cooking tonight, I hope you don't mind" He said and I shook my head, he opened the box to reveal the pepperoni pizza "You pour us a drink and I'll put this on two plates" He said.

I got Max a beer out of the fridge and I poured myself a glass of wine and we went and sat in the living room and put the TV on "Good day at work?" I asked him as we sat down.

"Not really no" He said and I became worried "That suspect I was telling you about, we found him, arrested him and interviewed him but we had to release him… sorry" He said.

"It's not your fault" I answered as I took a bite of the pizza.

I knew it was going to be hard to get a conviction but to have Max tell me they've had to let a suspect go is not a good thing to hear especially as I wouldn't be able to tell if it was him or not, there's wasn't a lot of DNA evidence so if it had gone to court it would have been his word against mine and it would have been thrown out of court I knew that "I promise Millie that we'll get him, creeps like him always get caught in the end" Max said.

"I hope so" I answered.

"Everyone was asking after you today, all wanting to know how you were, you've got a lot of good friends Millie and they're all out looking for him" He told me.

"Everyone should know how I am they're all texting me every few minutes" I said.

"They're just worried is all, Sally wanted to know when you were coming back to work but I told her that it would probably be another while yet, she said that she might phone you later" He told me.

"Yeah I don't think that I could face going into work at the minute" I said.

When me and Max finished dinner he went for a shower as I washed up the plates, that's all I seem to be able to do right now, clean, I seem to be spending most of my day cleaning. Max has probably never seen his apartment looking so neat and I can defiantly say that it's never smelt so fresh either but in fairness Max is a guy so he's probably not buying air freshener when he goes shopping.

When Max came back from his shower he had changed into a pair of jogger bottoms but he hadn't put a shirt on, he came and sat down next to me on the sofa "I've got tomorrow off work, Terry's going to lead the investigation for the day… do you want to maybe do something tomorrow? You know get out of here for a couple of hours?" He asked and he sounded like he was nervous about something, why would he be nervous?

"Yeah I'd like that, don't get me wrong I prefer being here then at my place but I want to do something instead of sit around her and mope" I said.

"Great… what do you want to do?" He asked me.

I woke up the next morning and went out into the kitchen and seen Max wearing a pair of jeans with a jumper on and bare feet, he was cooking breakfast and it smelt amazing "Morning" I said "Smells good" I told him and he smiled at me as he started putting breakfast onto two plates.

An hour and a half later we walked through the gates of London Zoo, my idea to come here of course, we couldn't decide on anything else to do and Max admitted he had never been here so I suggested it and he agreed. I couldn't believe that Max had never been to London Zoo as it was one of the most popular zoo's in the UK! Then again Max doesn't really seem the type to go to the zoo does he? He's more the type of person who spends his days off going for a run for something.

Lunchtime rolled around and we went to the restaurant on site and it was getting busy so Max told me to grab a table whilst he went to the counter, I managed to get one of the tables outside, it was a really nice day and it seemed a shame to sit inside considering it takes the average person 45 minutes to have lunch at a restaurant. Yeah I know it seems a long time but don't forget you've got to queue to order your food, wait for it to be cooked, wait for it to be served, eat it and you normally talk with someone over lunch so I does work out really.

When Max came back from ordering he handed me a drink of lemonade which I thanked him for and he sat down with his own drink "So are you enjoying yourself?" I asked him.

"Yes I am enjoying myself" He answered and I smiled knowing that it was my idea and he was enjoying himself thanks to me "Don't look so smug" He stated smirking which made me giggle "I hate bringing it up but does being out of the apartment make you feel better?" He questioned. He looked down at his hands on the table so I knew he didn't want to ask but he wanted to know.

I thought about my answer for a moment and realised that yes I feel much better being out of the apartment because when I'm there on my own I'm left with my thoughts and I think about it over and over again, whereas being outside my mind's been taken off it and I hadn't thought about it all until now "Yeah I feel better, I just needed something to take my mind of it" I told him and he seemed pleased with my answer "Max you don't have to tip toe around me and be nervous to ask you know, if you want to know how I'm feeling or something then just ask I'm not going to bite your head off" I explained to him.

He smiled softly "I never know what to say to you because you know me Millie I'm not the best person for this sort of thing, I never say the right thing or whatever I want to say doesn't come out the way I planned and it sounds insensitive and horrible… even when I don't mean it to be. From now on though I promise that if I want to ask you something then I will" He said.

"You know I was thinking of maybe going back to work soon, no offence to your amazing apartment but I'm getting bored of sitting in all day and thinking about it. I need to keep myself busy but do you think it's a good idea?" I asked him.

"If you want to really go back to work then do it but… again this may not sound how it's supposed to but I don't think it's a good idea to go back until you feel 100% and I know you Millie and you're not 100%. No one is expecting you to feel yourself again and no one is certainly expecting you to go back to work right now but like I said at the end of the day the decision is yours" He replied.

This is what I like the most about Max, if you ask him a question he will always give you an honest answer and even though it might not be the answer that you were hoping to get he's always honest which is what I need right now. I don't need him telling me that I'm back to my old self and I can go back to work and be normal if he thinks that I still need some time. I probably do need some more time to heal I guess because I was still jumpy and I had nightmares so he was right maybe I shouldn't go back to work just yet.

After we had lunch we were at the zoo for another two hours then we had seen everything and decided to head home, we got to the car and there was a note waiting:

_I didn't know you were a police officer but that makes it all the more fun.  
__I see you and your friends trying to figure out who I am but they will never know.  
__I never leave any forensic evidence and I always make sure I cannot be identified.  
__I know your police friends will carry on looking for me but they will never find me.  
__I hope to see you very soon PC Millie Brown._

Max took the computer printed note off the window screen and unlocked the car for me to get in "OK I'm going to take this to the station, do you want to come with me?" He asked and I just nodded as I couldn't get the words out of my mouth "Don't worry Millie, we'll get him because everyone slips up eventually" He told me and he pulled out of the car park and drove towards the station.

**I know this chapter is really short and I really apologise but I have had severe writer's block with this chapter and have only just been able to get it finished.**


End file.
